Hearts in Heaven
by meLria-chan
Summary: Everyone got the huge shock of their lives when the ruthless, cold and arrogant bad boy Natsume Hyuuga started to court the sweet, kind and cheerful angel Mikan Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is another story I decided to publish. And I'm telling you first and foremost that this is fluff. Hope you'll like this cute and sweet story of mine.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Do not own anything other than this story's plot.**

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Summary:**

Everyone got the huge shock of their lives when the ruthless, cold and arrogant bad boy Natsume Hyuuga started to court the sweet, kind and cheerful angel Mikan Sakura.

**Chapter 1**

"F-Forgive me!" A terrified guy pleaded on his knees while trying to control the shaking of his body. In front of him is the lad who was feared by most because of his ruthless rules, most envied because of his gorgeousness, and the most respected because of his wealthy and powerful family name. Natsume Hyuuga, raven hair and bloody red eyes, almost everybody know him.

Natsume stared at the guy with narrowed eyes, disgusted at the fact that he stooped low just to be freed from his wrath. But what he just did made him change his mind. He raised a hand and signaled one of his men to hold the guy. "W-Wait, Hyuuga-sama.." The guy desperately called, but he ignored him and just watched as the latter was being dragged away from in front of him. And as he stood up to leave, a loud cry was heard at the middle of the night.

.

The cold wind slapped across his face, the dark almost blinding him to nothing. He turned his pace faster, the sound of his motorcycle roaring as he zoomed through the high way. He flipped his helmet's cover open, looking at the surrounding he was in and turned to a stop.

Natsume shut his engine off as he parked his motorcycle beside the convenient store. Removing the helmet off of his head, he went inside and started to look for something to quench his thirst. He approached the fridge and pulled open the door, grabbing himself four cans of beer. But as he proceeded to the cashier to pay, he caught a glimpse of black in the corner of his eyes disappearing from view. Instincts kicking in, he slowly moved to the cashier, carefully sensing this unknown person that was discreetly following him.

Right when he dumped all the cans of beer on the counter, his defenses came rising and he immediately turned around and threw a can of beer at his attacker. The guy was taken aback at Natsume's sudden move that he failed to take a step back and the can hit him square on the head.

As the guy in black hooded shirt was knocked out dead on the floor due to the force he put on the can, Natsume fished out his phone and speed-dialed one of his men.

"Mochu, take four of your boys and head here in the convenient store right before the subway station. A bastard attacked me." He announced before hanging up and immediately got to his motorcycle, totally losing interest to quench his thirst as he slipped on his helmet. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he turned the engine on and zoomed away the place. He knew that the guy who attacked him wasn't alone, and he needed to get away as soon as possible before he was cornered without any back-up to help him.

.

Mikan sighed in frustration. Her ride back home still wasn't pulling in front of her! It's almost past seven and she was getting more and more frightened at the darkness of the night. She was currently in front of Alice Academy and she was already imagining the worst case scenarios that could happen to her if her ride doesn't come in the next ten minutes.

She jumped in shock as a motorcycle suddenly appeared and crashed against the nearest wall across her. Her already fast heartbeat seems to double when she saw the driver of the motorcycle fell a few centimeters away from his ride. Not having second thoughts, she rushed to the man and turned him around.

She gasped in horror as blood stained his shirt at the area of his stomach and carefully slid off his helmet from his head.

A face she was not familiar with welcomed her vision. Her eyes worried as she cuddled his head on her lap.

"Hey, what happened to you?"

Natsume pried open his eyes even though his body complained at the movement. He went staring at the beautiful face in front of him for a few seconds before he came back to his senses. Wincing, he sat up and pulled away from her support. "Go..away.." He mumbled in a hoarse voice.

Mikan shot on her two feet as the lad staggered to walk back to his damaged motorcycle. "We need to get you to the hospital! You're bleeding!" But he just slapped her hand away.

He glared at her, too weak to ran away. If she doesn't go she'll be going to get involved in his fight. "Can't you understand me, woman? I said go! I don't need your help!" He angrily stated before turning back to his task at hand.

Mikan went a bit frightened at his scary outburst, but as he fell down on his knees she immediately blocked out anymore thoughts. She placed his left arm over her shoulders and wrapped her right arm around his back, pulling him up on his two feet. "No, I'm not leaving you alone. I can't let you die knowing I can do something to help you." Natsume covered his wounded stomach carefully and was ready to shout at her once more when sounds of engines caught his attention. Cursing under his breath he pulled the brunette closer to his body.

"Oi, woman, if you're really going to help me then take me inside that Academy, hurry up!" Mikan nodded, not knowing the reason behind the urgency she heard in his voice.

.

"Hello, Satsuki-san, hurry up and come here! I have someone to rush to the hospital! This is an emergency! -_pause-_What? You're already here? That's great! Meet us in front of the high school building." Mikan instructed before ending the call. She turned to the lad who was grimacing from the utmost pain and silently kneeled in front of him. "Let's go before your wound starts getting worst." She extended her hands to help him get up but he refused to comply.

Natsume gave the woman his coldest stare. "You can leave now. I can take care of myself from here on." Mikan glared at him.

"What are you saying? You are wounded and my conscience will not forgive me if anything happens to you!"

"Darn it, don't mind other people's business! Don't you even know who I am?" She grabbed him by the collar and tried to knock some sense into his mind by shaking him.

"You are my business since the moment I decided to help you, so don't tell me that I have no right to say what's best for you. And do I look like I care who you are? All that's in my mind is to help you and if it means endangering my life then so be it!" Natsume could feel himself gaping. What did she say? She doesn't care? In the first place, does she even know who he is?

He was so shock that all he could do was stare at her. This is the first time somebody cared for him like this. And he doesn't even know who she is! Her angelic face just reflects her loving and kind heart. And he would be lying if he says that he wasn't enchanted by her at the moment.

Sighing in defeat, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arm over her shoulders, their faces inches apart. "Fine."

He marveled as her face brightened with a smile occupying her lips. "I'm glad."

.

"Mikan-sama, what happened to him?" Satsuki, Mikan's driver of forty asked once he opened the car's backdoor to let the two in. When they were enclosed inside, Satsuki hurriedly pulled the car out of the gates of the Alice Academy, momentarily glaring at the guard post which was void of a guard.

"I'll explain it to you later, just take us to the nearest hospital." Mikan wrapped her left arm around Natsume's back and gently pulled his head on the crook of her neck. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be safe."

Natsume didn't reply to that, he just continued to control all the pained grunts that was escaping his lips. Warmth filled his heart at the care and worry he's detecting in her tone and actions. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment, all his life the feeling of loneliness and hurt accompanies him. This was what he dreamed of, wanting to feel love and care from the people he cared for.

But instead, it was given by a total stranger.

Unable to control his yearning heart, Natsume adjusted himself and buried his face on the crook of her neck. He heard her breath hitched and couldn't help but feel smug for a moment. He lifted his face right against her left ear. "Woman, what's your name?"

Thinking that this wasn't the right time to ask nonsense questions like this, she shook her head a bit. "That's not important right now.." She shivered when the man leaned more to her, breath fanning and lips pressed against her ear. He grabbed her by her right shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Tell me your name.." Mikan sensed the slight desperation in his voice and decided to give in to his request.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

And that's how her name got imprinted in his life forever.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Reviews? Anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_** Do not own anything other than this story's plot.**

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Summary:**

Everyone got the huge shock of their lives when the ruthless, cold and arrogant bad boy Natsume Hyuuga started to court the sweet, kind and cheerful angel Mikan Sakura.

**Chapter 2**

Nurses came rushing with a stretcher as soon as Mikan and Satsuki brought Natsume inside the hospital grounds. They assisted Natsume as he lied down on the stretcher. Mikan was about to follow as the nurses rushed Natsume to the emergency room when a hand stopped her on the wrist. She turned to Satsuki.

"Mikan-sama, we have to go now. I don't think you should stay here knowing that he was shot when you found him."

"But Satsuki-san-"

"We have to go now, your mom is waiting for you." He declared, ending their conversation at that.

Mikan tried again. "Can't I even stay until he settled in a room?"

But Satsuki's decision was final. "You've already helped him. That's more than enough. Let's go, Mikan-sama." Defeated, Mikan glanced back at the ER's door before hesitantly following her driver out the hospital building.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mochu grabbed the guy by his hair, earning a yelp from the latter. "Tell me, who command you to attack our leader?"

The guy, inspite of his bloodied lips and bruised face, not to mention his hands and ankles were bounded to the chair, shook his head with a sneer.

"Even if I die I won't tell you who it was!" His laugh was choked as a red-haired lad gave him a blow on his face. His head snapped to the side.

Having no other choice, Mochu resorted into blackmailing him. He released his grip on his hair and pulled out his phone. "You won't really tell us anything?" He asked for the last time. The guy didn't respond. His last strand of patient finally snapped. He smirked evilly. "Then you don't care if anything happens to your beloved _girlfriend?_" Hearing this, the guy's confident and arrogant look suddenly turned into a shock and horrified one.

"What do you mean?" He asked, voice quivering a bit.

With his attention now on him, he showed the guy a certain picture of a woman smiling at the screen. "Isn't she your girlfriend? Or should I say, soon-to-be wife?" He watched as he glared at him with pure hatred he could muster.

"Don't try to hurt her! If you do I'll kill you all!" Laughter suddenly erupted from the room inside the gangs' headquarters, lights off except for a single fluorescent lamp above them.

Mochu's face went serious and dangerous as he crossed his arms across his chest. "If you don't want anything to happen, start talking now." The guy hesitated for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of his betrayal to his commander.

"O-Okay. I'll speak now. Just don't hurt her." Mochu nodded, urging him to continue. "It's..It's...Persona."

He frowned. Who the hell is Persona? "How did you know him?"

The guy squirmed a bit and looked down. "He's the infamous leader of the newly built gang at the west side of Tokyo. It was rumored that he had a grudge against your leader because of something that happened between them in the past. That's all I know."

Mochu smirked once he spilled all that he has to know. "Good work, dude. Your girlfriend's now free from our threats." As if she was in the first place. "Give him something to eat. The bastard's starving." He commanded to a blue-haired lad and as he left the room, he immediately dialed Natsume's number. But the lad didn't pick up his call. Frowning at the bad feeling he was getting, he closed his phone and decided to meet Natsume in his apartment.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Dear, are you alright?" Yuka asked her daughter once she noticed the tired and weary expression on the latter's face. Mikan smiled a little and kissed her mother by the cheek.

"I'm just tired Mom. Call me when dinner is ready, I'll be in my room." Yuka watched her daughter ascend the stairs before turning to Satsuki.

"Satsuki-san, do you know what upsets her today?"

The old man looked up the stairs. "She took a wounded guy to a hospital." Yuka widened.

"She did? What's his condition now?" Satsuki looked back at Yuka.

"He was being treated when we left the hospital. So it's possible that he's already resting around this time." She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank god he's completely safe. Aw, my Mikan-chan is really a very kind person. Who is the lucky guy anyway?" She smilingly asked the man.

Satsuki suddenly tensed. "I'd hate to say this but.." he paused, making Yuka's smile disappear seeing his tensed look. "..the guy was Natsume Hyuuga."

Brown eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god. Natsume...Hyuuga?" She uttered in disbelief. Clasping her hands together, she stared at the floor with an unreadable look. "Satsuki-san, don't let Mikan anywhere near that lad again. Don't let him get too close to her!" Yuka doesn't need to say it out loud that she's afraid for her daughter. Natsume Hyuuga is a very dangerous guy, and she won't let Mikan get involved with him.

Satsuki nodded in understanding. Like Yuka, he was also worried for Mikan's safety. And if he could do something to prevent Mikan from getting into danger, he will definitely do it. "As you wish, Yuka-sama."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Natsume slowly opened his eyes with a start. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he found himself already occupying a room. Slowly sitting up, he looked around him and found something was missing.

Rather, _someone _was missing.

He suddenly went alarmed. Where is Mikan Sakura? Had she...had she already left without seeing him?

With this thought he hastily stood up, causing him to wince since it was just a few hours after his operation. He was about to pull the needles away from his wrist when the door opened. He stopped, expecting to see a brunette girl with a beautiful face to enter the room, but to his dismay it was the doctor.

The doctor, Subaru Imai went a bit surprised to see Natsume already standing up. And when his gaze went to his hand holding the tubes, he turned serious. "Hyuuga-san, please lay down on the bed. It's bad for your condition if you will move after a few hours since your operation." But what came out from Natsume's mouth was a whole story.

"Where is she?" Subaru frowned.

"Who's she?" Natsume glared. His mood's beginning to turn sour.

"Mikan Sakura, the girl who brought me here. Where is she?"

"If you are talking about the brunette girl a while ago, she left already. Now lay down on the bed-Hyuuga-san!" He shouted as Natsume yanked the tubes away and ran all the way out the door.

"She can't leave...Why did she leave?" Was Natsume's mumbled words as he staggered his way to the hospital's entrance with the purpose of finding her. But he met Ruka along the way with a worried expression.

"Natsume! Where are you going?" He ignored the latter and continued his way. But Ruka pulled him back by the arm. "Natsume, what's going on?" He glared at Ruka.

"Let go, Ruka." The doctor appeared behind Ruka with two nurses in tow. He growled. Ruka turned to the doctor, letting go of Natsume's arm.

"Doc, what's going on here?" Subaru motioned for the male nurses to hold Natsume on both his arms.

"He's still too weak to move. So it's better if he rest on his bed, but he just won't listen."

"I'm perfectly fine by myself! Stop fussing about it!" Natsume snapped, untangling himself from the two nurses' grasp but Ruka grabbed him again by the arm and started pulling him back to his room.

"You have to rest, Natsume. It's bad for your condition if you'll move too much like this." The three followed as the blonde pulled the lad. Natsume tried to resist, but his wound suddenly started aching.

"Dammit.." Natsume hissed as Ruka pushed him down on the bed and called the doctor to put the needles back on his wrist. Drowsiness taking it's toll on him, the last thing he uttered before succumbing into the darkness was, "Find...Mikan Sakura.."

Ruka turned to Natsume in astonishment. Had he heard him right? Mikan Sakura?

How did Natsume know his cousin?

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** Do not own anything other than this story's plot.**

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Summary:**

Everyone got the huge shock of their lives when the ruthless, cold and arrogant bad boy Natsume Hyuuga started to court the sweet, kind and cheerful angel Mikan Sakura.

**Chapter 3**

It's been one whole day.

One whole day since he was admitted to the hospital.

One whole day since he was shot and chased by a group of unknown bastards.

One whole fucking day since he last saw Mikan Sakura, his unannounced guardian angel. And man, how desperate he was to leave the suffocating place. Not because he's allergic to the hospital's environment, not because of the doctors and nurses(even though they're annoying), but because he wanted to see Mikan Sakura again.

Does he sounded obsess now? He can't help it, he became too attached the moment she uttered those words to him.

_..I'll make sure you'll be safe.._

He missed her sweet scent of vanilla and strawberry which he got a smell of when he buried his face on the crook of her neck the last time they're on the car. He wanted to hear her soft, melodic voice that didn't fail to soothe his nerves. He wanted to...

He wanted to strangle Ruka right now.

"What?" He growled at Ruka's knowing smirk. Ruka's smirk widened at his annoyed expression.

"You've been staring into space for a while now. Won't you tell me what's making you so edgy the whole day?" He watched in amusement as Natsume snorted in return, arms crossed over his chest and eyes averted away as if he was embarrassed for a moment.

"I was thinking, Ruka."

He lifted a brow. "About..?"

"About that gang who attacked me."

His playful mood instantly disappeared as he turned serious. "Natsume, Mochu called me last night when he didn't find you at your apartment. He had a clue who the mastermind is."

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "Spill it."

"Persona."

"I don't know him." He announced, surprising Ruka.

"But the guy you knocked out cold in the convenient store said that Persona has a grudge in you for what had happened in the past! Are you sure you don't remember anything about him?" Natsume thought for a while, trying to recall if he met someone having the name of Persona before.

"As I've said, I don't know him. That guy could be lying."

Ruka pondered the possibility of it and noted to call Mochu later. Then he turned back to his teasing mode. "Anyway, who was it?"

Natsume frowned at his seemingly incredulous question. "Are you listening to me?"

Ruka laughed after realizing what Natsume meant. "I'm talking about a different person, Natsume. Wait, who took you here in the hospital last night?" Natsume paused, an image of a brunette with hazel eyes crossing his mind.

"Why are you asking, anyway?" Ruka shrugged.

"Well, to say thank you for saving the famous and dangerous Natsume Hyuuga. Did you shoo him away?" Natsume rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed that Ruka knew him too well.

"Whatever."

Ruka grinned. "I'm taking that as a yes. Well," He then stood up. "I guess it's time for me to leave since it's near midnight already. Are you sure you're going to be okay all by yourself?" He knew what kind of relationship Natsume has with his family.

Natsume nodded at his bestfriend. "I'm used in being all alone, Ruka. You of all people should know that." Ruka sighed at Natsume's answer.

"If you said so, Nat. I'll be back tomorrow night after school." That was Ruka's last words before he disappeared behind the door. Natsume stared up at the ceiling, drifting once again into his thoughts.

"We will meet again, Mikan Sakura. Just you wait."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mikan was grumpy. Her friends noticed it.

Sumire stared at her. "What's wrong with you? You're unusually quiet today." Koko, who sat on Mikan's right, put his left arm over her shoulders.

"Is something bothering you?" Mikan smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I'm thinking about the guy I took in the hospital. I wonder how's he doing?"

Hotaru, who sat on Mikan's left and across Sumire spoke up. "Then try visiting him, stupid."

Mikan pouted. "Even if I wanted to, Satsuki-san won't let me go." Sumire frowned a little and looked at Tsubasa who was sitting beside her.

"What do you think?" Tsubasa thought for a while. It was kinda suspicious.

"Well, do you wanted to see him today after classes?" He asked the brunette.

"But Satsuki-san won't let me visit!" Mikan whined. Hotaru rolled her eyes as she stuffed her nouth with a crab roe. They were currently in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Idiot, don't you get what he said? He's asking because we will help you visit the guy you took in the hospital." Mikan brightened.

"You would?" She asked her friends. Sumire rolled her eyes playfully as Koko patted her back. Tsubasa smiled.

"Of course, Mikan. If it will make you less worried. So, are we on?" He asked in mischief. "For our plan to work we have to convince Satsuki-san to let Mikan come with us later without him getting suspicions."

"I'll call Mikan's mom for our alibi." Hotaru announced.

"I'll bring my car." Tsubasa presented.

Sumire and Koko looked at each other. "We'll convince Satsuki-san to agree with the plan." Mikan laughed.

"I love you guys. You're the best."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"You don't know his name?" Sumire all but exclaimed in disbelief. Mikan nodded.

"I forgot to ask. Well, would you rather care for his name than his condition? You don't know how scared I was after seeing him!" Mikan then turned to Hotaru. "But Hotaru can help me with it, right?"

Hotaru snorted. "Pay first."

"Hotaru!" Mikan whined. Tsubasa laughed from the driver's seat.

"Typical of Hotaru. We're here." He pulled the car in the parking lot of the hospital and turned the engine off. He turned to the backseat where the three girls sat. "So, who shall accompany Mikan inside?"

Sumire looked away. "I'm not fond of hospitals. So, I'll pass."

Mikan stared at Hotaru with pleading eyes. "Will you.."

"No. I'm tired. Take one of them." Hotaru pointed to the two boys. Koko immediately raised his hand up in volunteer.

"I don't mind."

"Then, I'll stay. Koko, you make sure no one will recognize Mikan inside the hospital. Be quick, okay?" He directed just like a big brother. Well, he is actually older than them by one year, so he's like their older brother they never had and their favorite senpai. Mikan and Koko got out of the car and together they went inside the hospital grounds.

Mikan went to the information desk where a nurse was stationed. "Excuse me, do you remember a guy who was taken here the other night? He was shot in the stomach." The nurse typed some keys on the keyboard while staring at the monitor then looked back at her.

"May I ask if you are related to the patient?"

Mikan shook her head. "No...But I'm the one who brought him here." The nurse went surprised for a while.

"Oh, you did? Wait, I'll check what room he was in." Koko looked over Mikan's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us that he was shot? He might be dangerous!" He whispered a bit bothered.

Mikan shook her head in assurance. "He's not that bad."

Koko was about to pull Mikan away for further questioning when the nurse piped in.

"He's in room 806. Just go straight that corridor and turn left." Mikan smiled at her.

"Thank you." Mikan instantly turned on her heels and pulled a slightly hesitant Koko as she started to run.

Right after they disappeared from the corridor, a figure of a raven-haired lad who was in a wheel-chair came out from the director's office which was a few doors away from the information desk with a blonde-haired lad behind.

Ruka pushed Natsume's wheel chair towards the hospital's front door. He was supposed to bring Natsume back home, which was in his apartment. No, he doesn't live with his parents anymore since he turned sixteen. And it's been one year and a half.

"Hurry up, Ruka." Natsume grumbled under his breath as he noticed that some of the people inside the hospital grounds, patients or employees, were staring at him. Ruka sighed and complied to his request. Even he was getting annoyed at the unwanted stares around.

If only they came out early then they had stumbled into Mikan and Koko.

"Aiko," The nurse in the information desk looked up at the mention of her name. Seeing Mia her co-nurse, she smiled.

"It's your duty now, eh?" Mia laughed at the teasing winks Aiko was giving to her. It's because this duty was originally not hers.

"Stop with that. You'll be late for the last ride in the bus station so hurry up." The woman rolled her eyes playfully and gathered all her things.

"I know, mother. See you tomorrow," Mia waved goodbye. As the door closed, she opened the first folder from the pile of documents she brought. It says:

**Name: Natsume Hyuuga**

**Status: Discharged.**

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**The last part was just a guess. I don't know what was written in a discharged patient's form. So bear with it. Haha**

**Tsk. When will they meet again?**

**Hehe:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to update. So here it is, enjoy:)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Do not own anything other than this story's plot.**

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Summary:**

Everyone got the huge shock of their lives when the ruthless, cold and arrogant bad boy Natsume Hyuuga started to court the sweet, kind and cheerful angel Mikan Sakura.

**Chapter 4**

"Mikan!" Mikan stopped on her tracks and looked behind her. There she saw her cousin, Ruka, running to her with a smile on his face. She beamed.

"Ruka!" She opened her arms and he complied. He enclosed her in a tight hug and even whirled her around. Mikan laughed with glee. Some students instantly stopped to stare at them in awe.

"I missed you, my princess." Ruka said once he brought Mikan down.

"I missed you too. Hey, where are you staying for the moment? You have to go home with me tonight!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly. Ruka wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led them towards the middle high school building.

"I'm staying in my apartment. Sure, I'd love to see Aunt Yuka again."

Mikan wrapped an arm around Ruka's back making them look like a sweet couple. "You know, I sometimes wish that you would be one of my classmates. I think that would be nice." Ruka grinned at her teasingly.

"So that you could always flirt with me?" He broke out laughing as he avoided Mikan's slap.

"You oaf! That's not what I mean!" She pouted in return and had crossed her arms, leaving him behind as she hurried to the building. Ruka followed her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders once more.

"Silly, I'm just teasing you. But, I think I would love to be your classmate too. Just thinking of being with you for hours and teasing you seems so fun." Mikan pinched him on his waist. "Ouch! That hurts!" He exclaimed, rubbing his waist.

"I can't believe you still doesn't change. Hey, don't you have any schooling today? It's almost seven." Mikan said, glancing at her wristwatch. Ruka nodded. "Then why don't you go now? You'll be late for your classes."

A mysterious smile curved his lips. "Don't worry, I won't be."

.

Narumi smiled to everyone. "Class, please welcome your new classmate." He announced. Almost all of the girls swooned at the sight of the handsome blonde-haired lad. But one particular brunette was gaping at him in surprise and disbelief.

"I'm Ruka Nogi. Glad to meet you all." Ruka started, smiling at everyone in the room. _What the heck? _Mikan thought. _Why didn't he tell me earlier about this?_

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Cmon, princess, don't ignore me please." Ruka pleaded beside a silent Mikan. She has been ignoring him since the moment he chose to sit beside her in the class.

Sumire snorted in return. They were currently at the cafeteria and when Mikan entered the door with Ruka tailing behind her, stares from around the place never left them for a minute. She poked her tuna sandwich with a knife and looked around. "Oh, please, will you stop your lover's quarrel? I can't eat with these stares around! It's annoying me!" From her left side, Hotaru spoke up.

"They're not staring at you, idiot."

Koko grinned from her other side. "Hotaru's right, Permy. Don't mind them and finish your food or else I'll take it."

Sumire growled at him. "Is really food always on your mind?" He flashed her a teasing smile.

"Why, do you prefer me to have you in my mind instead?" He received a slap on the head at that. "Hey!" He whined.

"Shut up. You're being delusional too much." Sumire then turned on her tuna sandwich. Koko just grinned at her and averted his stare back at the couple at the other side of the table.

Ruka sighed helplessly. If there is one thing he hates the most, that is Mikan ignoring him. So, what can he do so she could forgive him?

Mikan noticed that Ruka had became silent for the next minutes. She refused the urge to glance at him from the corner of her eyes. She didn't mean to treat him like this, she just wanted him not to keep secrets from her the next time. So she went shell-shocked when she felt herself being lifted up on air.

"Ruka! What are you doing!" She shrieked and struggled to get down from Ruka's arms, but he didn't budge.

"I'm not going to put you down until you forgive me." He stated firmly and determinedly. Mikan whined and covered her face with both her hands in embarrassment, seeing that all the attention around was now on them.

"You're so unfair.." She muttered in disbelief. Ruka, noticing the uneasiness of Mikan, suddenly started walking towards the cafeteria's entrance double doors. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Ruka smiled at her.

"Somewhere we can talk privately."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Natsume, are you sure you wanted to go alone? It's too dangerous for you after what happened last week!" Natsume's expression didn't change at Mochu's worried outburst. He slipped his helmet on and went over his new motorcycle since the last one has been damaged when he crashed it against the wall a long ago.

And that scene leads him into thinking Mikan Sakura. Again.

"I'm fine, Mochu. Don't fuss about it too much. Call me when you got some development about that Persona." With that last instruction, Natsume roared the engine and left Mochu standing in front of the subway station's entrance.

Right when he's far enough from where he dropped Mochu, Natsume let out a small smirk to occupy his lips. For the past days, all that he wanted was to see Mikan Sakura again. But now, that longing was replaced by anticipation. Finally, after a week, he can meet with her once more.

Does he seems too attached to her already?

But there's this nagging feeling inside him that's making him so uneasy. He wondered if it will fade away soon.

Should he stop thinking and talking about her? Because he finds it weird that everytime he's alone, an image of a pretty brunette would always enter his mind.

"Damn, Mikan Sakura, what have you done to me? You won't leave my mind even though I tried to do so," Natsume could only mumble, clueless as ever as he headed towards his destination.

_Wait for me, my angel..I'm coming for you.._

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Ruka took Mikan outside the building and into the line of Sakura trees behind it. He gently brought her down under the shade of a Sakura tree and sat beside her.

Mikan sighed in defeat and turned to Ruka. "Okay, first of all I'm not angry at you. I just hate the fact that you kept from me that you will now study here. It just gotten worst when we talked about me wanting you to be my classmate. But honestly, I'm really happy you transferred here." She gave him a warm smile. Ruka groaned and covered his face with one hand.

"Am I really this worthy to have a thoughtful, understanding, loving and gorgeous cousin?" Mikan rolled her eyes at Ruka's dramatic statement.

"Whatever, Ruka." She playfully said, before getting attacked by a hug from him.

"Thanks, my princess. You're still the best." Mikan giggled as they broke apart.

"Why are you still calling me that? We're not kids anymore who were oblivious to everything around us." Mikan remembered that Ruka used to call her his princesswhen they were still five years old. They still didn't know that they were cousins so when Ruka met her for the first time, he told her that she will be his princess and when they grew old he will definitely marry her.

That was until they turned ten that the truth behind their relationship was revealed. She guess that the elders found it entertaining for Ruka to have a silly crush on his cousin so they didn't tell them the truth right from the start.

"This is my way of showing my love for you. Why, don't you like it?" Ruka asked in curiosity. He's been calling her by that endearment since when they first met, so it was kinda confusing why she suddenly asked it. Then a thought suddenly struck him. "Wait, don't tell me you like someone now?"

"What? No!" Came Mikan's immediate reply. "How could you say that when guys haven't asked me out even just for once?" Ruka's eyes widened at this. Was she serious?

"Nobody had asked you out? Is that even possible? You are the prettiest here in the senior high school building! No, you are the prettiest here in the academy!" Ruka had exclaimed in disbelief. Are the guys here in Alice Academy all blind not to notice his gorgeous cousin?

"I don't know. But I think it's fine, I won't deal with refusing all of them when they ask me out." She looked up at him and grinned. "Well, at least I still have you."

A full blown grin spread across Ruka's face. He wrapped an arm around Mikan's neck and ruffled her hair. "Geez, you're too cute, my princess. I think it's best if nobody ask you out, they might take you away from me." Mikan giggled as she tried removing his arm around her neck.

"Let go, I can't breath!" But Ruka complied by playfully strangling her neck by his arm, making her shriek out in laughter. Mikan pouted at him when he finally let her away with a laugh.

"So, are you ready to go back inside the cafeteria? I'm getting hungry.." He asked as he stood up and pulled her with him.

She nodded. "Yes, and I guess I'll have that lunch back."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"I hate that girl! Why is it that she can always get every handsome guy's attention?" A furious feminine voice shouted across the room. She gripped her phone tightly, nearly throwing it against the wall due to her anger. "She's not worth having that too much attention! I swear, Mikan Sakura, you'll regret studying here in Alice Academy. I will steal that gorgeous blonde lad from you, like what I've done to those suitors of yours who dared to even confess to you!" She exclaimed. The door suddenly creaked open, and another figure entered the room.

"It seems that you're all riled up. Is it about that Mikan Sakura again?" The figure leaned against the door frame, staring at the woman at the middle of the room. The woman snorted in return and approached him.

"Who else can make me angry this much? Of course it's her again. And I'm really hating her more and more." He grinned at her as she threw herself on him. He slipped his right hand under her blouse and ran it up her bare back. She shivered in delight.

"Relax, kitty. Do you want me to do something to her?" He whispered against her ear. She deviously grinned and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him down to her.

"I'd appreciate that, but, can you do something on _me _too?" She whispered, staring up at him seductively.

He answered her by closing the door behind him and then pushed her inside the room until she fell back on top of a desk. He towered over her while he undo his necktie. "Why would I refuse such a request?"

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

It was almost the end of the day for Alice Academy's students. Classes are over, students are heading out of the academy's grounds, and teachers are already preparing to go to their respective homes. It was almost like that everyday, but today seems to be different than the usual.

Koko yawned his sleepiness away. "I thought the lesson wouldn't end. That was so boring." He complained as he and the others started heading out of the room. Hotaru snorted at him and stated in her usual stoic voice.

"You were not even listening, idiot."

"That's because the lesson's so boring!" Koko retorted back. Hotaru gave him a sharp glance that clearly stated 'answer-me-again-and-you'll-see-what-you're-looking-for'. Koko gulped and closed his mouth obediently.

Mikan grabbed a hold of Ruka's left arm and smiled up at him. "You're coming home with me, right?"

Ruka nodded and pinched her cheek. "I will, my princess. Don't worry." His phone suddenly came ringing, catching both their attention. Mikan untangled herself from his arm as he smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry, I have to answer this, you go ahead." She nodded and watched as he went back inside the room. Sumire turned to her.

"Mikan, let's hurry up! Just wait for Ruka in your car, I have to be home early tonight!" She pulled a confused Mikan towards the gate as Koko and Hotaru followed behind.

"Wait, Permy, you don't have to drag me! Geez, I can walk you know." Mikan whined as Sumire stopped.

"Sorry. I'm just anxious to go home." Koko frowned behind the two. Mikan tilted her head as they resumed walking.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Sumire shook her head.

"No! I'm just dreading if Mom bought me that annoying yellow dress than the black one I wanted."

Koko snickered loudly.

"If Permy wears a yellow dress, she'll look like a banana!" Sumire glared, visibly pissed off.

"Shut up, Koko!" Mikan couldn't help but laugh in amusement. She fell behind and watched as Sumire and Koko throw insults to each other. She turned to Hotaru.

"They make a cute couple, aren't they?" She commented, looking back at the two. Hotaru smirked.

"The monkey boy and the banana girl, perfect match." Mikan giggled at this. They've reached the gate and Sumire instantly bade them goodbye since her ride arrived early than the usual time.

_'Ruka is taking so long. Is that call very important for him?' _Mikan thought to herself.

"Well, see you again tomorrow." Koko's voice broke her reverie. She glanced up at him as he boarded his car. She smiled and waved at him.

"Bye! Take care." Hotaru just nodded at him in return. Koko saluted back at them before zooming his car away.

"Well, I think it's my turn now." Hotaru spoke up as a black car pulled in front of them.

Mikan smiled at her bestfriend and cheerfully answered back. "Okay. See you tomorrow." Hotaru's lips curved up slightly to form a small smile before closing the door once she was inside the car.

As the car disappeared when it turned the corner, she looked back at the senior high school building which was behind the middle high school building. Where is Ruka? He should finish his call and be here with her right now!

A loud roar of engine behind her caught her off guard that a squeal suddenly left her lips before she could stop it. Clutching her bag against her thumping chest, she turned around and nearly dropped her bag.

That messy raven hair and penetrating eyes, only one guy she knew had that attributes. "You..." She mumbled in a state of shock.

Natsume kicked his motorcycle's stand down and unboarded it. He then approaches her with a small recognizing smile. "Mikan Sakura," Mikan gasped. "I finally found you."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I edited some details in the previous chapters. Although it's not that much.**

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than this story's plot.**

**Summary:**

Everybody got the huge shock of their lives when the ruthless, cold, arrogant bad boy Natsume Hyuuga started to court the sweet, kind, cheerful angel Mikan Sakura.

**Chapter 5**

Mikan stared at the lad wearing a jacket, a red shirt and a necklace tag that's in front of her with wide eyes. Was this really him? That guy whom she took to the hospital a week ago? She never realize he's this gorgeous! She was concerned over his condition that time that all that was in her mind was to take him to the hospital to get treated. His wound that time was very serious. She gasped.

"How are you? Have your wound already healed? Are you already allowed to go out?" She asked, full of concern and worry. She came closer to him and grabbed him by the arm and one hand flew to his the place where he was shot.

Natsume was caught off guard by the sincerity in her voice and expression. He could feel the heat coming from where her hand touches his arm and the hand that was checking his stomach. He unconsciously clenched his left hand tightly which is itching to grab her and envelope her inside his warm hug. Unable to control his bursting heart, he lifted his right hand and swept a stray hair behind her left ear. She was so close that he could stare at her eyes forever.

Mikan blushed at that single action. And it was threatening to deepen as Natsume's intense stare hasn't wavered since earlier. "Hey..why are you not answering?" She whispered in her sweet little voice.

Natsume opened his mouth, ready to answer her question. But the words that came out of his mouth was not even related to it. "I'm glad."

Mikan paused. "Huh? What..?"

He withdrew his hand and ran it through his raven locks, stepping away from her touch. Was this real? He was feeling embarrass and nervous in front of her? He, the fearsome and cruel Natsume Hyuuga? _This is not so me._ He drew a breath and looked back at her. "I'm glad. I'm glad for seeing you again."

Mikan didn't expect her heart to flutter at that single statement. But nonetheless, she giggled. "Well, I think that's nice. Considering the fact that I came to visit you in the hospital when you were already discharged." Natsume lifted a brow.

"Who was it that left after she got me in the hospital without even saying goodbye?" He shot back. Mikan paused, then sheepishly blushed in guilt.

"B-But..that was not intended!" She mumbled in defense as she turned away from him with a cute pout in place. "If only Satsuki-san permitted me to stay even after your operation.."

Natsume had never imagine that he could smile widely just by the sole sight of her. It was kinda refreshing on his part, after all it's been years since he managed to produce a warm smile like this. And as he expected, this girl really makes him do things for the first time in his life. But should he be happy with that?

Mikan turned back at the lad and with confusion lacing her voice, asked. "But, what are you doing here in my school?" She knew she was glad of seeing him again even though they're not literary friends, but it kinda confused her why he was in front of the academy when he's not even a student of the latter.

Natsume fought the urge to blush in front of her and make a fool out of himself. The reason behind his arrival in her school was to see her and reunite with her ONLY. But does he have the courage to say it to her?

And that's how he found himself getting shy in front of his seemingly gorgeous and lovable savior.

And come to think of it, now that he met up with her again, will this be the last? That thought didn't sound so entertaining. So he blurted out the first thing that came in his mind.

"I'm transferring here." That left Mikan staring at him with wide eyes.

Mikan broke out into an excited and happy grin as she clasped her hands together. "Really?"

Her grin was infectious so he carried on. "Yeah."

"That's great!" She beamed out.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked in pure bewilderment. Mikan paused.

"Well, I don't really know." She sheepishly laughed. Why is she happy, anyway? She asked herself. _Maybe because a potential friend is transferring to my school. _"Why, aren't you happy that you're going to have more new friends?"

_They won't befriend me if they find out who I am. _He thought. Then realization struck him hard. What if she finds out who he really is? Will she still befriend him or she'll distance herself away from him?

The question was already on the tip of his tongue and was ready to be voiced out when his attention was caught on something from the corner of his eyes. His defenses instantly came rising up.

Mikan noticed the change in his behavior and frowned. "What's wrong?" She was about to put a hand on his arm when her name was shouted from behind.

"Mikan!" Natsume, with wide eyes, turned to look behind Mikan. Mikan went a bit frightened at the worried look her cousin was sporting as he ran towards her.

Ruka stopped dead on his tracks once he took notice of the lad that was with his cousin. No way! Is that Natsume?

However, before any of them could even utter a word, Mikan widened in horror. She stared at the man that was holding out a gun towards them and shouted.

"Watch out!" And suddenly, gunfires echoed throughout the front gate of Alice Academy.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

As soon as Natsume heard Mikan shout, his instinct kicked in and he immediately reached out and shielded her as they ran behind the guardhouse while Ruka went behind a post just across it. Mikan buried her face against Natsume's neck as she clutched his shirt tightly, scared to death. What's going on? Was her thought as she felt Natsume's arms tightened around her in a very protective way.

The guy who fired the gun jumped on a passing motorcycle, which probably his accomplice, and they both fled the scene.

Natsume, from protecting Mikan against the back wall of the guardhouse, lifted his head and cursed. If he move now he will definitely follow up with them. He started to distance away from Mikan and was ready to bolt towards his own motorcycle when he was pulled back.

Mikan felt Natsume leaning away, as if ready to run and chase the guy who fired the gun against them. Suddenly, flashes of a bloodied Natsume entered her mind that she got scared and hadn't realized that she had unconsciously grabbed the end of his shirt.

Natsume stared as Mikan, trembling a little, looked up at him in a scared yet determined way. "Don't go." He doesn't take commands from anyone, that is a fact known to everyone. But why does this request from her have a different pull in him? Eyes smoldering, he nodded.

"Mikan!" Both of them turned to look at Ruka who immediately went to Mikan's side. "Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly. Mikan releases her hold on Natsume's shirt and smiled at her cousin, shaking her head a bit.

"No. I'm fine." Breathing out a sigh of relief, Ruka pulled Mikan in a tight embrace.

"God, I don't know what I will do if you were hurt."

Natsume watched the scene with burning eyes.

Mikan pushed Ruka away once she realized that they're not the only ones present. She turned to Natsume. "By the way, this is my cousin, Ruka." She introduced. Natsume went flabbergasted. They're cousins?

Ruka turned to Natsume with a serious face. "We have to talk, Nat."

"Eh? You know each other?" Mikan asked in surprise. Ruka nodded and Natsume just looked at her.

"This guy actually happens to be my bestfriend, princess." Natsume couldn't help but lift a brow at that. Princess?

Mikan gasped. "Really?" She turned to Natsume. "Since when did you two became bestfriends...uh.."

"Natsume." Natsume supplied for her.

Mikan smiled. "Natsume. I finally know your name, Natsume-kun."

He lifted the corners of his lips on what he thought is a small smile. Ruka noticed it. But turning his attention to Ruka, his expression turned into a serious and a guarded one. "Ruka, let's talk later." Her turned around and went back to his motorcycle. Mikan followed after him.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked in uncertainty. Natsume stopped from slipping his helmet and looked back at her.

"I'll just deal with something." He answered back.

Mikan grabbed him by his jacket. "Am I going to see you again?" She know it was out of place to ask like this, but she couldn't help it.

Natsume paused, hesitating. Then finally he said, "I'm transferring, ain't I little girl?" And before Mikan could react with that, he slipped his helmet on and zoomed his motorcycle away from the Academy.

Ruka pulled Mikan by her arm. "Princess, we have to go now. I can't wait for Satsuki-san anymore so I'll take you home with me." He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and guided her towards his car which was parked in the parking lot at the right side of the academy grounds. Mikan nodded in response and once they were seated inside his white car, she started asking him questions.

"Hey, uhm, Ruka, how did you and Natsume-kun become friends?" Mikan started, unsure how to explain the curiosity she's having over the two's friendship. Ruka glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and answered back as he maneuvered the car to the side, going straight to the gates. He'll have to do something about the guard that is still missing up to this time.

"We've met six years ago, when I transferred out of Alice Academy. He's quite the trouble when I first met him. Once when I got into trouble, it was he who helped me. Then the rest is history." Ruka smirked at the thought. Right, the rest is definitely history.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mochu stood up once he saw Natsume striding inside the room while emitting a dangerous aura. He approached the lad. "Something's bothering you?"

"They're trying to have me dead." That statement made Mochu gaping. "Those bastards. I won't forgive them for scaring her." Natsume muttered angrily.

"Should we do an investigation?" Mochu suggested. "Do you think Persona is behind this attack?" Natsume went to his seat and pulled out his phone.

"Send Ritsu for it. Tell him to take two of his boys and find all the information he can get." Mochu nodded and went to tell the red-haired lad. Once Natsume was left alone in his private room in his gang's headquarters, he opened his contacts and dialed a certain someone.

"_Yes?" _Natsume leaned back on his chair.

"Mother, I decided to transfer schools." Kaoru, Natsume's mother, turned silent on the other line.

"_That's great, Natsu-chan!" _She beamed out all of a sudden. Natsume was used with his mother's bubbly attitude though. _"Where do you want to transfer, anyway?" _He closed his eyes and calmed his nerves for a while.

"Alice Academy." His mother cooed in curiosity.

"_May I know why you suddenly wanted to transfer in the middle of the school year?"_

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" He asked, pondering if he should tell her about Mikan Sakura.

"_Hmm..I guess not. It will look like I'm taking away your private life. Of course you can do what you wanted to do as long as it's not dangerous." _He smiled, his mother really is very understanding. _"And I hope when you transfer to this Alice Academy you will find a girl that will be perfect to be your wife!" _His smile turned upside down. And a crazy and demanding one.

"Whatever. Tell Aoi I said hi." And with that, he ended the call. Wife, huh? How ridiculous. He's seventeen, for goodness' sake! His priority right now is to find that Persona and beat the hell out of him for trying to kill him and for scaring his angel.

_His angel._

On second thought, he never know that Ruka's her cousin. It's really a small world. And to be honest, he quite envy his bestfriend for being able to be with her from her childhood until now.

And it's a first, because Natsume Hyuuga doesn't get envious with what somebody has.

Has she gotten home safely? But then, she's with Ruka so he could rest assured.

Adjusting himself on the chair once more, he decided to take a short nap and sleep his headache away.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Ruka-kun! How nice to see you!" Yuka greeted enthusiastically at the blonde and welcomed him with a big hug. Ruka smiled and returned the hug.

"Like wise, Aunt Yuka." Yuka giggled as she led him towards the living room.

"And I see you've grown quite into a handsome lad, huh. Do you have a girlfriend, if possible?" She whispered the last sentence, earning a horrified stare from her daughter.

Mikan pulled her mother away from Ruka. "Mom, what are you saying?" It was embarrassing to ask something personal like that, especially from Ruka. Is what she thought. Yuka frowned.

"What? There's nothing wrong with what I said, right?" Ruka chuckled in amusement.

"But he just came and you bombarded him immediately with questions! Can we at least eat first?" Mikan suggested before heading to the flight of stairs. "And before that, I need to change clothes. I'll be down in ten minutes. Ruka, don't you dare leave there." She warned the lad before ascending the stairs. She haven't thought what the warning was for. All that she know was it was necessary to do.

Ruka watched as Mikan disappeared from the stairs and up on the second floor. He turned to Yuka. "By the way, can I be Mikan's ride from going to school up to taking her home?" Yuka gave him an worried look.

"Are you sure about that, Ruka-kun? It will be a hassle for you to travel back and forth from your school to here and then to her school." Ruka shook his head.

"It's absolutely fine, Aunt Yuka. You see, I transferred to her school just early this week. I actually started attending classes today." Yuka went surprised.

"Then that's good news! You can look after Mikan-chan for me, right?" She asked. She was actually having more loads of work the past days and it was almost impossible for her to go home early. That was also the reason to why Satsuki wasn't able to pick Mikan up as early as possible since he was also driving for her. But now that Ruka is here then she won't get worried over Mikan's safety.

"You can count on me. Also, I have another request to ask." He started. She motioned for a maid to something before answering back.

"Feel free to ask. So, what is your request, my dear?" Ruka scratched his head, looking up at the top of the flight of stairs.

"Can I stay here, for the mean time?" He asked a bit embarrassed. Yuka gleefully laughed.

She held Ruka by his both shoulders. "Why are you asking me for a thing like that? You know you are always welcome in our home!" He is like her son that she never had since Mikan is an only child. "Mikan-chan will be happy once she hear this!" She know that her daughter and him are very close to each other, to the point that they look like real siblings in her eyes. Others mistook them as a couple, but she couldn't blame them because the two are actually very good-looking. She's not being biased about this just because she is her daughter and he is her nephew. It was just the truth.

Ruka smiled. Now that he's staying here, he can stay beside Mikan and protect her from _that _person. He hid his grimace. He have to be alert all the times and shouldn't let Mikan off of his vision or else something bad might happen to his precious princess, which he won't allow to take place.

After all, he has _someone _to ask for help regarding about Mikan's safety. And he was one hundred and one percent sure that he will have his full cooperation in it.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Pardon me if there are some mistakes. It's just that I'm getting busier than the usual. Until my next update^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than this story's plot.**

**Summary:**

Everybody got the huge shock of their lives when the ruthless, cold, arrogant bad boy Natsume Hyuuga started to court the sweet, kind, cheerful angel Mikan Sakura.

**Chapter 6**

Nobody can be the queen other than her. That is what Luna Koizumi believes. But when a certain brunette suddenly enrolled in Alice Academy, her life started getting worst.

If a year ago, she is the most sought after girl in the academy, now she's behind the number one. And that number one is Mikan Sakura.

You can't really blame her if she hates her this much. After all, the latter took away the admiration and spot light that was once hers.

She smirked. So in order to take back everything that was stolen from her, she is willing to do anything. Anything just to get back at Mikan Sakura and kick her out of the academy.

"Luna-sama, we've arrived in Alice Academy." Nobara, her shy and silent assistant, spoke up from the passenger's seat, her head peeking from the front. She looked outside the window and silently observed as some students stared at her car in awe and curiosity.

When the driver went out and opened the door for her, she stepped out with an air of superiority and sophistication. Nobara followed after her to their building.

Luna enjoyed the attention she's getting. She lifted her chin up in confidence and continued walking. But then she stopped short on her tracks when noises erupted from the other side of the hallway.

She fumed in silent fury as she saw the person she hates the most laughing with a handsome blonde-haired lad. The attention diverted towards the two figures heading for the stairs up to the sophomore's floor.

"Nobara." Luna gritted out. "Hand me my phone." Nobara complied and timidly took out her phone from her bag and handed it to her. She flipped open her phone and proceeded to the junior's floor, her mood sour.

"_Hello, Luna-chan."_

"Cut the politeness. I need the plan to take action as soon as possible. Do you hear me? And I won't accept failure as a result." The masculine voice chuckled on the other line.

"_Feisty, __ain't __we? __Don't __worry, __I __won't __disappoint __you. __I'll __be __waiting __for __my __reward __then.__" _She rolled her eyes and ended the call.

Now, she will regain the spot as the queen of the academy. And nobody can stop her, especially Mikan Sakura.

Nobara watched as a mysterious smirk made it's way on Luna's lips. She was getting a bad feeling about this.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"We're having a play for the upcoming school festival!" Narumi happily announced to the class. Everyone gave out different reactions. Some groaned in dismay, some cheered in excitement, and some have neutral reactions. "We'll be having Sleeping Beauty! And we'll have a voting system to assign who's going to be Sleeping Beauty and the prince!" This time, loud excited squeals and shouts erupted in the class.

Mikan gushed. "A play!" Ruka chuckled. It's a good thing she is still the same bubbly and cheerful princess of his. Sumire eyed the brunette before a sly smirk occupied her lips.

Narumi raised his hand. "So, who wants to nominate first for Aurora's role?" A few hands shot up. "Permy!"

Sumire twitched for a second before speaking up. "I nominate Mikan-chan to be Aurora." Mikan's eyes bulged in return.

"Me? Why me? I don't have the talent in acting!" She objected. Sumire grinned playfully.

"You'll do it, either way. After all, everybody agrees with me." She motioned for the whole class and what Mikan saw made her groan. Almost everybody was looking pleased and excited at the nomination of her as Aurora.

"Any nominations other than our pretty Mikan-chan?" Narumi called out. To Mikan's surprise, and disbelief, almost everyone said 'none'. She shyly blushed at this. Narumi smiled widely. "So it's decided then! Mikan-chan will be Aurora!" He paused. "And now, whom do you want to act as Mikan-chan's prince!"

Ruka shot his hand up. Sumire frowned at this, along with some of the girls and a few boys. Why is he going to nominate another guy? Narumi, pouted at the thought of Ruka not participating in the play as the leading man-

"I would like to nominate myself as the prince."

This left everyone frozen.

But after a minute, they ended up jeering loudly. Girls squealed in awe and boys shouted in amusement. Sumire was laughing her head off, Hotaru was smirking, Koko was whistling and Mikan was trying not to giggle over the silliness of her cousin.

Narumi practically started dancing in glee and stopped to point at Ruka. "It's decided, you are going to be the prince! No more nominations, for any objections just tell me in my office!" They continued assigning the rest of the characters, the stage managers, the director, the costume designer until all of them have their own tasks and roles to do. Narumi closed his notebook. "Okay, that's all. We have exactly one month to prepare before the school festival, so I'm expecting that you guys will pull this play in a perfect condition. And that ends our class." With that, he fled out of the room. Mikan instantly turned to her cousin once Narumi disappeared from the door.

"You oaf! Do you really love basking in everyone's attention? You are so embarrassing!" Ruka grinned while lifting a brow.

"Well, it's better than letting some other guys take you away from me. I am the only one suitable to be your prince, my princess." This time, Mikan cannot stop the giggle anymore from getting out of her system. She covered her face with one hand.

"Ugh, what should I do with you?" She playfully exclaimed in frustration. He slipped a hand over her shoulders and tsk-ed.

"Too bad, you won't get rid of me that easily." Sumire snorted loudly, catching the two's attention.

"Okay, stop flirting you two. Just because you're now the lead characters in our play doesn't mean you can intensify your PDA in front of everyone." Mikan removed her hand from her face and tilted her head in wonder.

"Uhm, what is PDA?" Koko stood up and went over Sumire's desk, sitting on top of it.

"I know! It's public display of application, right?"

Sumire glared at Koko for a while then pulled out her phone when it suddenly beeped. "It's publice display of affection, Koko."

"Oh. Is it?"

Mikan looked at Ruka. "We're PDA-ing?" She asked. Ruka thought for a while before leaning close to her ear.

"More like I'm PDA-ing. Public display of adoration." She paused.

"What?"

Sumire stood up and took her bag with her, going for the door. "You guys go ahead for our next class. I need to go somewhere." She didn't wait for a reply and hurriedly left the room. The rest stared at her in bewilderment.

Hotaru stood up and glanced at Mikan. "Let's hurry up, idiot. The next class is Math." Mikan gasped in horror and immediately stood up, taking her bag and Ruka's hand as she dashed out the room.

"Let's go!" Ruka let her pull him and Hotaru and Koko followed suit.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"What? I can't attend Alice Academy yet?" Natsume roared angrily over the phone. He was in his apartment, phone held against his left ear and having a talk with the high school principal of the said academy, Kazu Yukihara.

"_Sadly, that's the situation. Your application and transfer documents was just received by the registrar the other day, and we need to verify everything in it, as well as encode it in our school student system. Also, you have to send an admission letter to the vice president for academic affairs saying that you want to admit yourself in our Academy."_

"Still, one week is too long." He objected.

"_You'll have to be patient, Hyuuga-kun. Everything we're doing is based on the academy's regulation."_

Natsume thought for a while, trying to understand his situation. But unfortunately, when it comes to things related to _her_, he couldn't stay patient.

"Finish it in two days. If you can't do that, then expect me to pull out our share of stocks invested in Alice Academy." He proposed.

Kazu sighed in dismay. _"__Hyuuga-kun, __this __is __no__t the time __to __be __threatening __me. __We're __doing __our __best-__"_

"That's not enough. Two days, if you can't process my papers in two days then you'll have to go face the president's disappointment. After all, sixteen percent of the main stock holder of Alice Academy is no big deal." It's easy dealing people that are in the business industry with threats and bribes. After all, money can manipulate everything in the world. And he, the successor of the large Hyuuga Industries, wastes no time in taking advantage of it.

Kazu went silent on the other line, weighing the pros and cons. But then, he really got no choice when Natsume said it that way. He surrendered in defeat. _"__I __understand, __Hyuuga-kun. __I'll __make __sure __it's __done __in __two __days. __Have __a __good __day.__" _He said before cutting the line. Natsume was satisfied at the result and diverted his attention to the laptop in front of him. There are graphs, tables, articles and files open in the screen, and he picked up his reading glass and went back into his working mode.

It sure is a great feeling being the successor of a billion-dollar company, but the price for it is being buried with work, meetings, projects and presentations almost all the time. However, since he's still in school, only half of the actual work was given to him and the rest was all on his mother.

That's why even though he's busy with business related matter once he's in his apartment, he still pulled off having a gang and being a student.

And now, one more task will add to his chagrin.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Tsubasa know a headache was coming to him when he saw Luna and Misaki arguing inside their classroom. They are all classmates, to his displease, altogether with Tono, Kaname and Nobara. He chuckled in amusement once Luna shrieked in horror as the pink-haired latter raised her hand and faked a punch. Misaki sure doesn't act like a girl.

"How dare you hit me? You brute woman!" Luna angrily yelled, looking so terrified at the thought of her being hit. Misaki snorted.

"You should thank me for not hitting you at all, you stupid woman who doesn't even know how to be polite." Misaki countered back, crossing her arms over her chest and looking dominant. Luna grumbled under her breath and turned around.

"This is not the end, you remember that! Nobara, let's go!" She said before storming out of the room. Nobara meekly followed.

Kaname went over Tsubasa and patted the latter by the shoulder. "Buddy, we have soccer practice today. Did you bring _it_?" Tsubasa gave him a wicked smile and nodded.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to miss it of all things, would we?"

Kaname grinned. He whirled around to shout at Tono when Misaki yelped in surprise. Both lads turned to the lass.

Misaki stared at her phone. She squealed and ran towards the two. "Hey, Mikan's going to play as Aurora in their class play for the upcoming school festival!" This perked Tsubasa, Kaname and a few fellow classmates' attention.

Tsubasa high-fived with Kaname. "That's awesome! We'll be seeing how Mikan-chan looks like when dressed as a princess!" He stated dreamily. Kaname nodded in agreement at what he said.

Misaki laughed. "Okay, stop with your imagination and let's go meet her." She yanked the lad out of his seat and started dragging him towards the sophomore's floor. Kaname followed suit and hooked Tono by the back of his collar, taking him away from a few girls he was flirting with. Tono struggled dramatically, earning a slap from the blonde-haired lad on the head.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"I hate her! I hate her so much!" A loathing voice swore inside a closed room. She paced back and forth, her eyes flashing towards the picture of a certain brunette on the table. She circled it, glaring heatedly at the thing. "Mikan Sakura, why don't you just die and disappear on the face of the earth?"

Growling, she took the picture and held it by both sides. "You are the bane in my life. With you around I won't succeed in getting what I want." She smirked evilly. "So then, die." She was about to tear the picture in half when a hand stopped her.

"Now, we wouldn't want the target's picture to be torn apart, would we?" A chilling voice whispered against her ear. She frowned.

"But-"

"No buts, my dear. Don't let anger eat you or you won't get what you want." She rolled her eyes, dropping the picture on the table once more. He grinned. "Good girl."

She gasped as a hand made it's way under her blouse. She held his arm and tried to distance away from him, but he wrapped an arm around her front torso and pulled her back against his chest more. "Stop it!"

He nestled his face against her neck and licked. "Hm? Why are you resisting?"

She stopped squirming and thought for a while. "Why are you feeling me?" He grinned from behind her and snaked his hand up from under her blouse until it reached it's destination. She whimpered.

"Because it's part of the deal, right?" She bit her lower lip when he moved his hand.

"The deal is still not fully taking place. So you can't do this." With that, she pushed herself away from him and smoothed her blouse.

When a sly smirk slipped on his face, she nearly considered giving in. "But it's actually taking place now." That made her throw herself at him, and he caught her without difficulty.

She daringly licked her lips. "That's why I can't get enough of you."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

The next day, their class ended up having the whole day vacant for the principal of the high school division called an important meeting regarding about something that cannot be discussed in front of the students. So Mikan and the others decided to spend time around the wide playing grounds in the elementary division at the east front side of the academy.

The high school building is located behind the elementary a few kilometers away. While the academy's department buildings are across the elementary building, and the college building is behind it a few kilometers away. The sports grounds are found between the distance of the high school building and college building. Parking lots are distributed all over the whole academy.

There are also dorm buildings from between the elementary division and the academy's departments. Though it may look like the academy is packed, the distance per divisions that are mentioned are actually kilometers apart. And in the back of the whole academy, a huge horizon of forests can be seen.

Tsubasa stretched out his hand as he lied down the cold and soft green grass. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air. "Getting up and going to school so early is such a hassle. I'm glad classes are suspended."

Mikan glanced down at him from her seat. She was under a cute mushroom cemented pavilion with the table and long seats. The place is just like a park so they enjoy hanging out there. "But, it's so sudden. School festival is a month away, exams are a week after it. So why did they call out an urgent meeting?"

Hotaru, who was sitting beside Mikan, sipped her cafe latte and took out her pocket pc. She typed something on the screen and answered her bestfriend's question. "My informant says that the major stock holder who invested sixteen percent of his money is on the verge of pulling out his shares."

Sumire snorted and placed a hand under her chin. She was sitting across Hotaru and beside Koko. "So, what's the deal? If he wants to pull out then he can do it." Misaki whistled from her sitting position beside Tsubasa.

"That's not easy as you say, Permy. This person is the major stock holder, so if he pulls out it might result to lack of funds in the academy's part."

"Worst of all, it might take a few years for the academy to supply the sudden loss in the academy's stocks. It's a small matter if only that sixteen percent doesn't count to million dollars." Kaname added in a serious tone. He, too, is sitting on the grass across Misaki.

Mikan gawked. "That serious? Then why does this person wants to pull out his shares?"

Koko bit into his clubhouse sandwich. "Maybe there's something that disappoints him, or maybe he got a really heavy argument with one of the higher-ups and decided to pull out his investments due to his anger."

"Or maybe he is just being childish over the matter." Hotaru added, earning curious stares from everyone. Misaki perked up when she noticed something.

"By the way, where is your prince, Mikan-chan?" The question was laced with a teasing tone. Mikan shrugged, missing the tone.

"He said there's someone he needs to meet, and as soon as the announcement was broadcasted, he left." Tsubasa sat up from his lying position to stare at her.

"I'm really intrigued, what is the real score between you two?" He asked. Hotaru smirked at the question while Mikan blinked at him, clueless as ever.

"What do you mean? He's important to me." She answered innocently. Tsubasa went into his 'brother' mode. He went alarmed.

"Important? So you mean you two really have a relationship?" Mikan laughed first before saying,

"Of course! Is there something wrong with it?" Tsubasa's jaw dropped, totally misinterpreting her words.

"That guy! How dare he-" His sentence, however, was cut short when two little kids ran towards them. The first kid has silver hair and green eyes, while the other kid has light blue hair and teal eyes. And they were both openly staring at Mikan.

Mikan squirmed uncomfortably. She smiled at the two kids. "Yes?"

The silver-haired kid turned to his companion, and the blue-haired kid did the same. Slowly, wide smiles plastered on their faces before turning back to her and attacking her with a hug.

"Onee-san!" They exclaimed. Mikan went flustered. All of them found it amusing.

She put her hands on both the two kids' heads. "Okay, what's with you two?"

"Do you know them, Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked curiously. Mikan shook her head. The two kids leaned away from her and stood straight.

"My name is Youichi." The silver-haired kid introduced himself.

"And I am Sanji." He paused, throwing himself at Mikan once again. "I really, really like you, nee-san!" Tsubasa and Koko laughed at that.

"Hey! Not fair!" Youichi objected and tried pulling Sanji away from Mikan. Mikan giggled, finding the two adorable. She kneeled down in front of them and opened her arms.

"Come here, you're both so cute!" She gave them bear-crushing hug. The two boys went hyper once more.

"Okay kids, playing time is up." Tsubasa interjected, teasing the kids. Youichi turned to him and without a warning, sat on his stomach. Tsubasa hacked in surprise.

"Hey, you naughty kid!" He rolled to the side with his arm around Youichi's back and one hand ticking the latter's side. Youichi broke out in a fit of laughter as he struggled to be freed from Tsubasa's arms.

"How old are you, Sanji-kun?" Sumire asked Sanji who was now sitting on Mikan's lap. Sanji looked up at her and raised his hand.

"Five!" He answered. Koko mimicked him, but this time his thumb was closed.

"Five?" He asked to Sanji. Sanji shook his head at him and took his hand. He started counting.

"This is four!" He corrected. Koko laughed, messing the kid's hair.

"You are quite sharp, kiddo." Mikan smiled. She turned to Hotaru.

"Doesn't they remind you of someone, Hotaru?" Hotaru snorted and let Sanji have a sip of her cafe latte.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked back. Mikan pouted. But she didn't answer back because Sanji jumped down from her lap and started pulling her towards Tsubasa and Youichi. And thus they gained new friends, in the form of two little five-year old boys.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

His doorbell chimed.

Natsume stood up from his lazy position on the couch in his living room area and pressed the speaker button. "Who's this?"

"_It's __me, __Ruka.__" _Came the voice of Ruka from the intercom. Natsume headed for the door and proceeded to open it. Ruka came in.

"What took you here?" Natsume asked and closed the door. Ruka sat on the couch.

"There's something that is really bothering me, Nat." Ruka started. "But first, I want to know if Mikan was the one who took you to the hospital when you were shot."

Natsume sat beside him a few feet away and nodded, sensing that this talk is serious. "Yes, she was."

Ruka heaved a sigh. "Then, have you found out who is the one that wants to kill you?"

"I've told Mochu to do a wide-out investigation. They will report to me tonight."

Ruka looked at him. "There's another thing that's bothering me."

Natsume frowned. "And?"

"You are threatening the academy that you will pull out your shares in the academy's stocks. Are you serious?" Ruka said, his tone somewhat accusing. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to make them move their lazy butts. My files aren't processing fast so I decided to give them a little scare." Ruka grinned.

"You are really childish, Nat." He commented, earning a disapproving growl from the raven lad.

"I'm not childish, Ruka. I just don't like to wait." Natsume stood up and went for his mini bar. He took a glass and poured himself a little vodka. Ruka went flabbergasted.

"Drinking so early this morning? Natsume, you know it's bad for your health." He said in a scolding manner. Natsume shrugged rather nonchalantly and took a sip.

"I'm only taking a single glass, Ruka. This won't make me drunk." He took another sip when his phone from inside the study room rang. He abandoned his glass behind and went to take his phone on top of his study table, placing it against his ear. "Yes?"

"_Natsume, __we've __found __something __disturbing __along __the __way. __There __are __two __suspicious __guys __in __front __of __Alice __Academy.__" _Mochu reported, the sound of engines along in the background.

"That's not part of the job I told you." He dryly stated, heading back to the living room where Ruka was residing. Mochu went silent.

"_Yes, __I __know __that. __But __the __point __is __they __are __somewhat __connected __to __our __subject __at __hand.__" _This alerted him. What are they doing in front of Alice Academy?

And realization hit him hard.

"Shit!" He cursed and immediately grabbed his jacket, dashing towards the door. Ruka stood up seeing his petrified expression. He followed until the door.

"What's happening?" Ruka was frozen at hearing Natsume's next words.

"Mikan's in danger."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**A strong storm came by our city and it was the worst. Three days of no electricity was pure torture. I was supposed to take my three final exams that three consecutive days, but well, God is good. I appreciate the storm because it delayed my exams, but it brought a lot of trouble.**

**At least everything's fine now. So I thought updating my story is a nice start of the day. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than this story's plot.**

**Summary:**

Everybody got the huge shock of their lives when the ruthless, cold, arrogant bad boy Natsume Hyuuga started to court the sweet, kind, cheerful angel Mikan Sakura.

**Chapter 7**

"How can you be so sure that Mikan is their target?" Ruka asked as he followed Natsume out of the apartment. Natsume grabbed his car keys before he left the door. He hurried to his red car.

"She was the one who helped me when I was shot. It was possible that Persona took notice of this little information and now was trying to get back at her for helping me escape." He explained, slipping on the driver's seat. Ruka went to the passenger's seat, worried and alarmed.

"Is Mochu monitoring them?" Natsume handed Ruka his phone as he maneuvered the car out of his garage and out of the street. Natsume's face was grim.

"Talk to him. I won't be able to drive if I'm distracted." He instructed. Ruka held the phone against his ear.

"Hello Mochu, this is Ruka. We're heading there right now. Don't let them get away from your sight." He said.

"_Got __it.__" _Mochu paused._ "__They're __going __inside __the __academy __now.__There __are __no __guards __around __so __they __went __ahead.__" _Ruka frowned, and in the midst of his annoyance turned to Natsume.

"Natsume, do you mind giving the academy president a good scolding? Ever since I enrolled I haven't seen any guard standing at the guard post." Natsume considered his piece of advice and nodded.

"I'll do something about it. Damn, they sure are pain in the ass." Ruka turned back to the phone at hand.

"Can you follow them?" Ruka asked. He could hear the voices of the students and there he knew that they are following.

"_Ruka, __the __two __are __talking __to __a __pretty __brown-haired __girl.__" _Ruka's eyes widened. _MIKAN!_

"Natsume, hurry up! They've met up with her!" Natsume gripped the steering wheel tightly and gritted his teeth. Those bastards! He pressed on the accelerator and zoomed faster to Alice Academy.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Youichi-kun, where are we going?" Mikan asked curiously as the kid pulled her by the hand towards an unknown destination. She glanced back at the play ground and noticed Tono, another senpai of her, was now spending time with the rest of the gang. But to her confusion, Youichi started pulling her saying that he wanted to go somewhere with her. Sanji also wanted to come along but was held back by Tsubasa and Kaname as they wrestled on the grass.

"I want to go there!" Youichi exclaimed and pointed to a certain food stall near the elementary division's canteen. She smiled and took over, pulling Youichi behind. He was pointing at the Fluff Puffs stall. Oh how she loved Fluff Puffs when she was the same age as Youichi. She stopped in front of the stall and smiled at the woman behind it.

"Two boxes of Fluff Puffs, please." She ordered, taking out her wallet. The woman smiled back and handed her two boxes of the said candy. She gave her the payment and took a hold of Youichi's hand once more. But when she looked at her side Youichi wasn't there anymore. She frowned.

"Youichi-kun?" She called, whirling around for the kid. Weird, where did Youichi go? She turned to the woman at the food stall. "Excuse me, have you noticed where the kid I was with just a while ago went?" The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, I haven't notice." She nodded in understanding and started walking around. Maybe he went back to the playing grounds? Turning around to head back to the said place, she was interrupted by two men standing in front of her. She stared at them.

"Yes?"

The brown-haired man answered her. "Excuse me, do you know where the high school division is? We kinda got lost." He sheepishly said, glancing at his black-haired companion. Mikan blinked.

"Oh, high school division? It's behind this elementary division. A few kilometers away, though." She supplied, pointing towards the direction of the high school building. The man scratched his head.

"Sorry, but can you accompany us? We really have to go there as soon as possible, and we can't afford getting lost again. Is it alright with you?" Mikan hesitated.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"What?" Natsume exclaimed in disbelief. Mochu scratched his head. "False alarm?" Natsume and Ruka arrived in Alice Academy a few minutes ago and Mochu met them from the parking lot. Natsume was already on the verge of looking for Mikan when Mochu revealed that his companion made a mistake in recognizing the two guys they were following. That made him angry.

"Sorry, Natsume." Mochu apologized. "But Kaito's still following the two guys with the pretty girl."

Ruka patted Natsume on the shoulder and spoke. "Let it go, Natsume. At least we now know that they're not trying to hurt Mikan." He turned to Mochu. "By the way, where are they?"

"They're in the high school division, probably since a few minutes ago." Natsume opened his car's door once more and hoped in.

"I wouldn't be able to relax until I check them out. Ruka, are you coming?" Ruka nodded and hoped inside the car. Natsume turned the engine on life. "Mochu, go back to our base and call a meeting in four hours." With that, he maneuvered the car towards the direction of the high school division.

.

"Why do I have to change into this?" Natsume grumbled as he and Ruka trudged the hallway of the ground floor of the high school building. Ruka lifted a brow at him.

"What? You don't want the uniform that much?" He pushed Natsume in the men's restroom once they arrived in the said building and he ushered the latter to change into the uniform he took from his locker. The uniform consists of black slacks, black shoes, white shirt, red necktie and black coat with the academy logo at the end of the necktie.

Natsume ran a hand through his raven locks, and before he could answer Ruka, distant shrieks and giggles took their attention. Both of them turned to look at the source of it.

Just to be welcomed by admiring stares from a few girls crowding at the door in one of the room on the freshman's floor. Natsume tch-ed and proceeded to ignore them while Ruka grinned in amusement at the annoyed look Natsume was sporting.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Ruka asked.

"I'm not." Natsume countered back. They were now heading up the sophomore's floor. "Anyway, why don't you call your cousin so that we can immediately know her location?" He said, looking so impatient.

Ruka scratched his head and did what Natsume told him. He dialed Mikan's number and waited until she answered. "Hello, my princess, where are you?"

"_Oh, __Ruka. __I'm __here __in __our __floor. __Why?__" _Ruka turned to Natsume as he pointed upwards while mouthing 'she's upstairs'. And as Natsume lead the way to the stairs, Ruka went back to Mikan.

"Anyway, what are you doing there?" He asked. Natsume glanced at him with his hands in his pockets as he ascended the stairs. When he was in the first step after the flight though, he widened in panic as he threw his arms wide.

"_I'm __hurrying __to __go __back __to __the __elementary __division. __Hotaru's __th-kyaa!__" _Ruka widened at her sudden shout and was about to run upstairs when he heard a loud thump up the flight. He rushed up the flight only to find Natsume lying back with a girl on top of him. He gaped.

Mikan groaned in pain as she pushed herself up from the ground. But then the ground she was leaning on grumbled and that's when she got a glimpse of the ground under her. She gasped. "Oh my god! Natsume-kun!"

Natsume put his hand behind and lifted his upper body while holding the back of his head. It hurts a lot and before he could stop himself, he cursed. "Damn."

Mikan removed herself from on top of him and held him under his left forearm. "I'm so sorry, Natsume-kun! I never intended to fall on top of you and hurt you!" Mikan apologized profusely as Natsume stood up on his two feet wobbly.

Ruka became amused when Natsume forced a small smile on his face at the look Mikan was giving him.

Natsume shook his head. "It's fine. At least I saved you from getting hurt."

"But you got hurt instead." She said. "I know, let's take you to the hospital!" She announced and grabbed him by the hand. Natsume winced as he tried to disagree but when he opened his mouth a jolt of pain hit him.

Ruka, noticing that Natsume has no way out, stopped Mikan from the middle of the stairs. "I don't think taking him in the hospital is necessary, my princess."

Mikan frowned at him. "What are you saying, Ruka? Didn't you hear that loud thump earlier and how he fell? That might have done him an injury or a hemorrhage!" She argued back, tightening her hold on Natsume's hand.

Ruka glanced at Natsume to let him argue back since he's the one involved when he saw his hand. He paused. "Holy cow."

Mikan noticed Ruka's worried and surprised look from behind so she whirled around.

Only to see Natsume's hand wet with fresh blood. She went horrified.

"Natsume-kun! You're bleeding! Ruka I told you we should take him to the hospital!" Ruka didn't say anything anymore and followed after Mikan who was pulling a wounded Natsume.

Once they were outside the building, Ruka took Natsume's car keys from the latter and had opened the door of the back seat.

Mikan turned to Natsume, who was sitting beside her in the back seat, with worried eyes. "Are you feeling anything?"

Natsume took deep breaths in attempt to cool down the dizziness that was currently messing his head. "I'm okay. Just a bit dizzy." He muttered.

Mikan scooted closer to him as Ruka turned the engine to life. "Come here." She patted her shoulder.

Natsume just stared at her. "What?" Her answer was wrapping her left arm around his back and gently pulled his head on the crook of her neck. He blushed.

"Don't worry." Mikan assured with a smile. "I'll make sure you'll be okay." And that's how a certain memory forced it's way through his foggy brain.

_"No, I'm not leaving you alone..."_

"_...do I look like I care who you are? All that's in my mind is to help you and if it means endangering my life then so be it!"_

_"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be safe."_

And how a certain feeling rose inside his chest. The feeling of yearning.

"Tch." Natsume surprised Mikan by nuzzling against her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist, completely securing her inside his warmth. Mikan stuttered with a flushed face. God, hugging her like this felt so right.

"W-What's wrong? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you want to lie down?" Mikan asked continuously, rubbing Natsume's back in comfort. What she didn't know is that the feeling Natsume have for her is growing stronger.

"I have something to tell you," He started in a soft voice. "Something that I should have done the moment we met again."

Mikan's hands paused from his back. "What is it?"

Natsume breathed against her neck before saying, "Thank you, for saving me back then."

Mikan smiled, feeling elated all of a sudden. "You're welcome, Natsume-kun."

He closed his eyes and didn't answer. _Thank __you __for __letting __me __meet __you, __Mikan._

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"What the heck are you two doing here?" She whispered furiously at the two guys standing in front of her. When she noticed them standing in front of her classroom earlier she went frightened for a while in fear of somebody seeing them visiting her so she immediately signaled them to follow her once she left the classroom.

And she took them outside the high school division and onto the set of trees behind the building. "Get back, now!"

The brown-haired man scratched his head. "We're here to give you this." He extended his hand and handed the phone to her. "You left it in his room. He told us to give it to you."

She took her phone and turned around. "You've done your job. Now go back before anyone sees you talking to me."

The two guys nodded before hurrying to the car and fled away from the high school division.

She glared at her phone. This will be the reason once her secret gets leaked out to everyone. All of a sudden, her phone started ringing. With a snarl, she answered it.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Persona?" She whispered angrily over the phone. The said man chuckled.

"_I'm __not __trying __to __pull __anything, __my __dear.__" _She paced back and forth.

"Don't play games with me!" She exasperatedly threw her free hand in the burst of her anger. "Why the hell did you send those guys here?"

"_Didn't __they __tell __you? __To __give __your __phone __back. __You __left __it __this __morning __on __my __bed.__" _The last sentence was said in a malicious way, irking her more.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be. But I'll have you speak later with my own ways." And with that, she ended the call before trudging back to the building.

In time to see Mikan helping a handsome raven-haired lad inside a car before following inside and the blonde-haired lad, which she discovered is Ruka, going for the driver's seat. And as the car disappeared in her vision she was left staring where the car once has been, a clear view of hatred visible on her face.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Mikan."

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking?" Ruka asked in amusement as he tried to suppress a laugh. He covered his mouth with a hand and looked away when Natsume sent him a glare. Mikan tilted her head in confusion.

"Is there something wrong with this?" She asked. Natsume sighed.

"A wheelchair is not necessary. This is just a simple wound." She furrowed her brows and held him by the shirt.

"But, what if you suddenly get dizzy?" Natsume put his hands on top of her shoulders and stared at her.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." He said, not averting his eyes away from her hazel ones.

"Are you sure?" She asked, raising her hands and cupping his face, avoiding the bandage around his head. Natsume nodded.

"Ain't you two look cute." Ruka teased with a grin. Almost immediately the two stepped away from each other.

Natsume cleared his throat and took his(Ruka's actually) coat. He went for the door. "I have to go. See you around tomorrow." But before he could leave the hospital room, Mikan stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"You won't go, Natsume-kun." She announced, making the two guys look at her in return.

As much as he likes the feeling of her hand in his, he was being distracted by the slight tinge of pain coming from his wound on the back of his head. He wanted to leave as soon as possible because he doesn't want Mikan to feel guilty if she sees him wincing in pain. "Hey, uhm-"

"Mikan." She looked up at him with a determined pair of eyes. "Call me Mikan. And no, Natsume-kun, I won't let you go with your condition. Let me take responsibility for causing you this." Natsume looked at Ruka for help but the blonde shrugged his shoulders. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Mikan beamed up. She turned to look at her cousin.

"Ruka, you do know how to get to the elementary division, right?" Ruka nodded. "Well, let's go now so I can introduce you two formally to my friends!"

"Why do we need to be formally introduce to your friends?" Ruka questioned back with his arms crossed. They started heading towards the hospital's entrance, with Natsume between the two of them and Mikan holding the latter's hand.

Mikan leaned forward to glance at him. "Why not? They are my friends. Don't you want to personally know them?"

Ruka put a hand on Natsume's right shoulder and whispered. "What do you say?"

The lad thought for a while. "It's fine, but I have to get back in my apartment. There are still piles of work left unfinished. And there's Mochu's report too." Which practically means he's busy for the whole day. And yet here he is, sporting a wounded head while holding Mikan's hand.

Which is actually not a bad idea.

"Guess we'll have to sneak out later." Ruka decided under his breath while they continue on their way to the car and on to the elementary school division.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Onee-san!" Youichi called. He scratched his head. "Where did she go?" He only ran towards his classmate near the canteen and when he went back in front of the stall Mikan was gone. He puffed his cheeks. "Onee-san left me!" And he ran back to the playing grounds.

But he stopped on his tracks when he saw that there is a new face along the group. Who's that guy? Seeing the back of Tsubasa he started running again and jumped the latter by the back.

Tsubasa coughed in surprise and glanced behind him. "You kid, are you trying to beat me-"

"Onee-san left me!" He whined with an adorable frown on his face, along with the pout. Tsubasa pulled the kid from behind and placed him beside Sanji who was sitting on the grass in front of him.

"Maybe she went to the comfort room." Tsubasa supplied, ruffling Youichi's hair. But the kid won't lose his frown. Sanji tilted his head and looked at his friend.

"Onee-san is gone?" He asked, a frown slowly coming it's way on his face. Tsubasa sighed. He's getting a bad feeling about this.

"No Sanji, she only went somewhere and will return later on. So don't worry, okay?"

Sumire grinned from the pavilion. "Go for it, Tsubasa-senpai."

Tsubasa gave her a grumpy look. "Shut it, Permy."

Suddenly, Hotaru's phone came ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hotaru, __are __you __all __still __there?__" _It was Mikan at the other end. Hotaru nodded, signaling Tsubasa that she's talking with Mikan.

"Yes. Where are you, idiot? Youichi's grumpy when he found out that you left him." Mikan grumbled something under her breath.

"_Tell Youichi I'll be right back. We're on our way."_

"Sure. Hurry up." And right after Mikan hang up did she realize that she was saying 'we' not 'I'.

"What did she say?" Misaki asked, who was now playing cards with Tono and Kaname. Hotaru looked up from her phone.

"She's on her way here, and she have some company."

Koko frowned. "Ooh, a company." His stomach grumbled. "Wait, I'll go get some food."

Sumire watched as Koko ran towards the elementary division's canteen. "Get me a clubhouse sandwich!" She called after him.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Natsume frowned in displease. Ruka merely lifted a brow at the commotion, while Mikan stayed oblivious at her surroundings.

_Tch. __Annoying __people __who __don't __know __how __to __stop __staring. _Was Natsume's thought as they trudged their way towards the playing grounds in front of the elementary division building. He felt the hand around his left hand tightened it's hold and couldn't help but sneak a glance towards it's owner. He could feel himself getting absorbed by the mere sight of Mikan with that pretty and cheerful smile on her angelic face.

"Oh my god, who's that hot shot? And Mikan Sakura is holding his hand! Could he possibly be her boyfriend?" A gossiping student from the high school division whispered to her friend. Well, if you could still say it as a whisper when the said subjects heard it loud and clear. The friend gasped.

"But, how about Ruka? Isn't he the boyfriend of Mikan Sakura since they are always together right after he transferred?" Ruka amusingly lifted a brow at this.

The first girl paused. "So, does this means a love triangle?" And all hell break loose when the two gossiping girls both shrieked in excitement and ran towards to who-knows-where to possibly relate to others what they have seen and what they have thought.

Mikan, who was busy looking for her friends, didn't notice the two girls and was only able to catch the last sentence. She frowned and looked up at Natsume. "Love triangle?" She looked around their surroundings in confusion. "Who said that?"

Natsume shrugged, thinking that it's better to act oblivious than not. "Who knows." He winced, a sudden throbbing pain caught him off-guard. Mikan saw it.

"Are you alright? Do you want to sit first?" She asked in concern. She wrapped her both hands around his forearm. But before he could reply, a loud exclaim was heard.

"Onee-san!" All three heads turned to the source of voice. To find a five-year old Youichi running towards them.

Mikan smiled. "Hey, Youichi." He threw himself on her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She held onto Natsume for support.

Ruka went to her side and messed Youichi's hair. "Who's this kiddo?" He asked her.

"This is Youichi, an elementary student. We just met a while ago, with him already calling me onee-san." She replied, patting Youichi's head. Youichi looked up at her.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave me? Can we eat now?" Natsume furrowed his brows.

"Why do you have so many questions?" Youichi averted his eyes and stared at the raven-haired lad. He stared, and stared. Natsume twitched. Finally, he turned back at Mikan.

"Onee-san, is he your boyfriend?" Three eyes shot wide. Mikan blushed.

Ruka kneeled down to Youichi's level. "Youchi-kun, what makes you say that?" Mikan nodded in agreement.

"You-chan, Natsume-kun's not my boyfriend." The kid removed himself from Mikan and attacked Natsume with a big hug.

"Onii-san." He said, looking up at Natsume with his green eyes. The latter, inspite having a head injury, swoop the kid up in his arms.

"Hn?" Youichi broke into a huge smile and with gleaming eyes, exclaimed.

"Can you be Onee-san's boyfriend?" Silence.

"Is there anyone more shocking than this kid?" Ruka commented offhandedly.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Still halfway done! Haha. I wish I could prolong my free time so I can work on the last part of this chapter but then it's not possible. So I'll just add it on the next chapter.**

**And is there anyone who thinks Natsume is a bit OC? Hope there's not cause Natsume's not all rude and cold. Haha. That's what I believe. But still, he'll not lose that attitude of his, that's for sure.**

**More reviews? I want it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Recap of the characters:

**Elementary Division**

_Grade 1_

Youichi – 5 years old

Sanji – 5 years old

**High School Division**

_Sophomore_

Hotaru, Sumire, Mikan – 16 years old

Ruka, Koko, Natsume – 17 years old

_Junior_

Luna, Nobara, Misaki – 18 years old

Tsubasa, Kaname, Tono – 18 years old

**Others**

Mochu – 18 years old

Yuka – 39 years old

Satsuki – 55 years old

That's how I realized that I've only written a few characters. So I'll try to make it up in this chapter. When I had googled all the characters of Gakuen Alice I was shocked to find so many characters. I'll take my new characters from there on.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Chapter 8**

Kazu closed the folder and leaned back in his seat. "Then everything's settled. Thank you for your cooperation." He said for a final message and stood up, the seat creating a scrapping sound as he left.

Narumi stood up from his seat and stretched all his stiffness away. Two hours of processing and conversing with the high school faculty members were not a joke. He arranged his documents and turned swiftly to the man who stood beside him. "Misaki-sensei, are you going to the greenhouse later?"

Almost immediately, Misaki stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Narumi, I'm telling you first and foremost, you can't step a foot in my greenhouse." Narumi pouted like a kid would do.

"But, can't you help your good ol' friend? He wanted to have a taste of those ripe strawberries that are waiting to be harvested in your greenhouse."

Jinno stood up from his seat beside Misaki and adjusted his glasses, his files tucked securely under his arm. "Narumi-sensei, if you have forgotten, those plants growing inside the greenhouse are for the academy's benefits." Narumi crossed his arms.

"What's wrong with having some? I'm a faculty member of the academy, meaning I can also benefit from it." Misaki grumbled in return and walked pass him.

"Give it up, Narumi. You've already used that excuse, after trespassing in my greenhouse twice." An innocent smile slipped onto the blonde teacher's face.

"Really? Then I must be lucky enough to be there for the third time!" And before anyone could react, Narumi was already out the conference room. Misaki cursed under his breath and started chasing after him.

"Don't you dare, Narumi!" He yelled.

Serina was staring at some documents while heading for the conference room when she suddenly looked up at the sudden voice of Misaki.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed in surprise as Narumi whooshed pass her, followed by an annoyed Misaki. Steadying herself, she frowned in displease and shouted at the two teachers. "Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, please don't run along the hallway!"

"Let them be, they're a pair of idiot teachers." Serina turned to look at Jinno who came out of the room. She sighed.

"I think so too." She browsed through her files and handed him a single paper. "Anyway, here's the copy of the new master list of the class where the transfer student was placed. They have the math subject with you, right?"

Jinno nodded as he took the paper. "Yes. I actually couldn't believe that this boy is the major stockholder in the academy's shares. But seeing that he can pull a trick like this, I'm beginning to think that he will be troublesome."

Serina shrugged as she went for the principal's office. "We can't say that he's troublesome without knowing him first. And oh, a notice came and I placed it on your table. Just check it later on." And with that, she left Jinno behind.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Natsume tried to tune out the loud squeals that were coming from the girls that were crowding outside the classroom he was currently in. For heaven's sake! It's only been two days and he was already having a headache from hearing their loud, high-pitched voices.

And of all the things he should be thinking, comparing _her_ voice to theirs was totally unexpected.

Everytime Mikan speaks, it held that unique innocence and cheerfulness that only she could achieve. Her voice sounds like an angel's lullaby in his ears, and he wondered if he could live on with his life just listening to her.

While whispering his name over and over again.

"Good morning, Natsume-kun!"

His head snapped up at the voice he would recognize anytime and anywhere. Mikan smiled at him and giggled, and he was momentarily shocked at how pleasant the sound was on his ears. He lifted the corner of his mouth a bit upwards and as fast as it came, it immediately disappeared. "Morning."

Mikan noticed his stiff posture and warily took a glance at the crowd outside their classroom. "Do you know them?" She asked curiously. Natsume grunted from deep his throat and leaned back on his seat, which was actually at the back part of the room.

"No." Mikan stared more.

"Uhm, I think they're glaring at me. Maybe I shouldn't talk to you for the meantime." She suggested, sheepishly scratching the side of her head as she turned back at him. Even though she doesn't look like it, she was conscious of her surroundings. And it was obvious to her that the crowd of girls outside is all interested in Natsume. And they found her annoying just by talking to him like this.

Natsume couldn't keep the frown from appearing on his face. What the hell is she saying? That was far the most absurd thing that he heard coming from her mouth. "Why should you? I don't even know them, so get that idea of not talking to me off of your mind because I won't let you do it." He said with finality, convincing her that he won't hear any of it.

Mikan flushed a bit at the seriousness of his words and cheekily giggled. "Okay. Sorry for that. But honestly, you're amazing. It has only been a few minutes and you've already taken this much of attention." She smiled. "You're really handsome, Natsume-kun!"

He gaped at her for a few seconds before his face heated up in a flush. He looked away and covered his face with his locks. "Tch."

Then to their surprise, the loud noise outside their classroom intensified. And they realized the reason when Ruka emerged from the doorway. He headed towards them with a sigh.

"What a noisy welcome so early in the morning." He dryly commented, plopping himself beside Natsume. The latter grunted in agreement.

"Looks like I'm in danger." Mikan piped in, looking at the girls in amusement. "Both of your fangirls are giving me warning looks. Maybe I should transfer to another class-"

"No!" The two interrupted. Funny that the reason for their transfer will suddenly leave them behind.

Mikan blinked at the sudden outburst then giggled. "Sheesh, I was joking! And please tell your girls that we'll start our class in a few minutes so they should disperse now."

"They're not my girls!" The two lads chorused together in defense. She shrugged.

"Well, if you say so." And before the two could argue back, she headed for Hotaru's seat.

"Where are you going?" The two chorused again, both rising on their seats. This time, Mikan frowned. She pointed at Hotaru's seat and slowly muttered.

"To my seat?" Ruka was the first one to grab her by the wrist. She blinked. "W-wait," Thinking that she'll object, Natsume went for her other wrist. And to her utter disbelief, the two pulled her down in between them.

"This is your seat, right?" Ruka announced, grinning smugly. Mikan gawked at him.

"But I've already given Natsume-kun my seat! You can't possibly think of having us three sitting here." But the determined look that she was seeing on Ruka's eyes told her that he did think of it and was adamant to do so.

She sputtered in disbelief. "W-What? You're serious?" She turned to Natsume for support, but he was also not letting go of her wrist. This meant only one thing. She groaned. "No, no, we can't share a seat. God knows what your fangirls will do to me."

"I won't let them touch you."

Mikan turned to Natsume. He was staring at her in a very serious and protective way that she couldn't help but blush. "Well, I know that you won't let them but still this is embarrassing." She muttered under her breath, pulling her wrists free and looked down on her lap.

Ruka bit his lower lip to stop the laughter from coming out of his mouth. This is the first time he saw Natsume acting like this. And it was quite funny and cute at the same time. But he seems getting in their privacy. Maybe he should give them a chance to develop their relationship and see where it will lead them.

"Then why don't I move beside Hotaru?" He announced, the two turning to look at him.

"You will? What about Natsume?" Mikan asked, glancing at the seat beside Hotaru and him. "And I thought you wanted to be my seatmate?"

_Yes, I do. But I think Natsume wanted it more than me. _"He can take care of himself, besides, you're with him. We can be seatmates some other time, princess." He stood up and gathered his things then headed for the seat two rows ahead of them. He greeted Hotaru with a smile where she responded with a cold 'what are you doing here?'.

Mikan whirled towards Natsume and was surprised to see him staring at her. She sheepishly smiled. "Well, I'll just get my things from there." She stood up but found a hand wrapped around her wrist once again, preventing her from moving. She looked back.

"I'll do it." Natsume said before standing up and going over to now Ruka's seat, taking her things with him. She smiled warmly. He's so nice. She bit her lower lip to stop her smile from widening as she watched him return to his seat. He handed her things over.

Unable to resist, she beamed at him. "Thank you Natsume-kun." She paused, hesitating before following. "You're very nice. It's almost cute." She said in a small voice.

Natsume's mind blanked out. He watched as she gave him her beaming smile, melting his insides and warming his chest. He felt elated, embarrassed but most of all tempted to kiss her there and then with their classmates and the crowd outside the room as witnesses. She really is an angel, eh?

Also, she called him cute. With her cute voice and pretty face, she called him cute.

He just added the word 'cute' in his dictionary.

Reaching out, he pinched her nose playfully. "Don't call a guy cute. Cute is for girls."

Mikan swatted his hand and nursed her nose. "That hurts!"

"Serves you right."

"You meanie!" And as a last resort, she stuck her tongue out to him.

Natsume watched her pink tongue stuck out of her pink lips. The urge to kiss her heightened. Placing an arm on the back of their long seat, he leaned down and whispered in a half-teasing and half-serious tone. "Do that again and I'm going to kiss you."

Tingles ran from her arms down her back at the thought of him kissing her. She momentarily gaped at him before shaking her head. "You wouldn't dare."

Natsume stared. "I would."

"No you won't."

"I would."

"Flirting so early in the morning?" A third voice piped up, breaking their teasing moment. The two looked up.

"Hotaru!" Mikan gushed in delight, instantly forgetting their banters. "Do you need something?"

Hotaru eyed Natsume first with a cold, blank stare before turning to her. "I do. I'm taking you back. I've decided I don't like Nogi as my seatmate."

"Eh?" Mikan stood up, and at the same time Natsume grabbed her by her hand.

He pulled her down and she stumbled beside him. "You can't take her."

Hotaru crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, her tone challenging. "This is none of your concern, Hyuuga."

Natsume smirked, unaffected by it. "It is. She's my seatmate now."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"It seems like I am, Imai." Thus resulted to a glaring contest.

"W-Wait," Mikan interrupted, scratching her cheek. "Don't fight because of me."

Hotaru pointed at Mikan. "Then why don't we let the idiot decide whom she wanted to have as her seatmate?"

Natsume nodded. "Good idea." And they turned towards Mikan, both expectant.

Mikan sucked in a breath. Why did they put the pressure on her? "E-Eto…" She was already panicking inside her head when suddenly Narumi came barging in the room.

Hotaru huffed silently, deciding to postpone the fight and went back to her seat muttering, "This isn't over, Hyuuga."

Natsume leaned back on the seat and lazily replied. "Whatever."

Mikan sighed in relief. She was safe. _Thank you, Narumi-sensei._

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Lunch break came by and soon Natsume found himself seated beside Mikan, to his delight, in the crowded cafeteria of the high school building. Hotaru was on the other side of the table near the latter with Ruka across her, and Koko and Sumire occupied the seat across them.

They all agreed to have bologna spaghetti for their lunch with each one having their favorite beverages. Mikan also ordered chicken salad for herself.

They were enjoying the delicious food and the comfortable silence in their table, save for the noisy chatters around them, when a few giggles caught her attention.

Mikan glanced behind and onto the next table, only to find them pretty huddled close while giggling. They were also staring at someone in their seat, and when she followed their line of gaze she realized they were staring at Natsume's back. Glancing back, one of them was blushing madly while her companions somewhat cheered her on.

Deciding to ignore them, she turned back to her food and resumed munching her spaghetti. Ruka suddenly spoke up. "Mikan-chan, I nearly forgot to tell you. Narumi-sensei said we should meet him before afternoon class starts in the teacher's office." Ruka spoke up, breaking the silence on their table.

Mikan nodded in understanding and then curiously looked at Natsume from the corner of her eyes. She wondered what the raven-haired lad was thinking at the moment.

Her attention, however, was diverted from the lad and towards the girl whose face was already flustered just by standing beside Natsume's side. She blinked at this.

"A-Ano, Natsume-senpai," The girl with short blonde hair and periwinkle eyes muttered with her hands behind her. Natsume lazily looked up from his plate and gave the said girl a blank look. The girl blushed more, having his eyes directed at her. Heaving a deep breath, she decided to blurt out in one breath what she wanted to say to him. "W-Will you accept this?" She extended her hand and in it was a letter. With hearts.

There Mikan realized that it must be a love letter.

Natsume eyed the letter in front of him. What kind of a lame joke is this? On his official first day in school someone had confessed to him.

Or at least tried to, because he didn't even bother showing any signs that he will take her letter. This obviously has diminished the girl's confidence. And it might have shattered into pieces when Natsume flatly said his answer. "No."

With a forced smile, the poor girl dejectedly and broken-heartedly went back to their table. Her friends immediately crowded around to try to comfort her.

"What a jerk." Hotaru commented without looking up from her plate. Natsume scowled.

"Bug off, Imai."

Mikan stared at him in astonishment. It was his first day in school yet he already has an admirer. She grinned without realizing it and everybody turned to her in wonder.

"What's amusing you, idiot?" Hotaru drowned out as Mikan realized she was referring to her.

"Eh?" She lost her grin and when she looked around, all eyes were trained on her, including Natsume's smoldering gaze. She blushed prettily. She was caught staring!

"Funny," Sumire started while slyly smirking. "And here I thought you were going to be all jealous." That confused Mikan.

"Why would I be jealous?" She glanced at Natsume from the corner of her eyes. And as his gaze didn't waver, she gave up and confessed embarrassingly. "I just thought that Natsume's very handsome because he already has an admirer even though he just attended classes today." She muttered in a small voice, almost inaudible.

But Natsume heard it all.

Control it Natsume. Don't you freaking grin! He mentally scolded himself, but his body just won't cooperate. He was that _happy _with her confession.

Damn, he was really messed up for her.

Almost everyone near their table gaped as Natsume did something uncommon for the first time.

He freakin' smiled! Although it was just a lift of the corner of his lips, it was still a smile!

Mikan was stunned. She was hit by the realization of just how handsome Natsume is as she stared at his smiling face. She blushed hard, why is he smiling at her like that?

Their friends could see it, they looked so perfect together. And they could see how they react to each other's words and action, it was creating sparks everywhere.

Natsume leaned towards her ear and whispered. "And I think you're beautiful yourself." That sent Mikan blushing like she never did before. She squeaked in embarrassment and covered her face with both hands.

"Stop teasing me, Natsume-kun!" He bit back a chuckle.

"I'm serious." And as they continued teasing each other, Sumire was flushing in disbelief with Koko and Ruka agape while Hotaru was frozen. Oh hell, they are practically seeing sparks everywhere.

Even the other students nearby their table couldn't help but gawk at the two.

Sumire couldn't take the cuteness of the two anymore so she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Oh please, stop it!" That earned the couple's attention. "Take your mushiness anywhere but here! I don't want to hear squeals or see stares near me! It's annoying!"

Koko snorted. "I bet you are."

"Shut up!"

Thankfully, their lunch break ended in peace.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Sorry for the late upload *bows apologetically*

For those who asked me whether I'm going to update The Real Me, well my next update will be its next chapter. Here's a preview of it:

_Youichi exclaimed. "You want to have dinner with me and your brother?"_

_Aoi, not realizing the sudden perk up in his tone, giggled at his reaction. "What? Is having dinner with nii-san that bad? Come on, you have to become friends with him already!"_

_That's not the deal here, he thought. Having dinner at her brother's place? How lucky could he get? He clasped his hands under his chin and pretended to be in deep thought. He looked up at her. "Friends? Your brother obviously hates me for some unknown reason! But I think I'll take your offer for dinner. Didn't you tell me that the maid your brother hired is a great cook?" Aoi had told him once how delicious the said woman's cooking is. This led him back towards his brat of a cousin._

_Had he mentioned that Mikan had taken culinary arts after graduating a business major in college?_

_Aoi beamed at him. "Great! So, what do want to eat tonight?"_

_**...**  
><em>

_Sumire stared at her boss, spooked out of herself as he hummed silently on his way to his office. He also has this small, but noticeable grin on and once he was seated inside his office, that's when she totally lost it._

_Her boss, the stoic and fierce Natsume Hyuuga, blushed!_

_He freakin' blushed! Like a stupid school girl who's thinking of her crush!_

_She gaped, undecided between wanting to laugh or to get scared._

_**...**  
><em>

So that's it. Stay tuned, kay? ;)

.

.

(I'm still alive, don't worry. Haha)


End file.
